team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mula sa Puso
Mula sa Puso (lit. From the Heart) is a Filipino primetime melodrama romance television series originally aired by ABS-CBN from March 10, 1997 to April 9, 1999 (the series ended for 2 years in its long-run). Claudine Barretto, Rico Yan, and Diether Ocampo played the roles of the main protagonists in the series. It was re-aired in 2008 through Studio 23 and Kapamilya Channel, which are both ABS-CBN subsidiaries. A 2011 remake, starring Lauren Young, JM De Guzman and Enrique Gil, aired on ABS-CBN from March 28, 2011 to August 12, 2011. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his first prime time soap project and as a director and gave character actress Princess Punzalan critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Selina Perriera-Matias which was also reincarnated again for the television remake by award-winning soap actress Eula Valdez. It was also known for being the most competitive soap, tied with Esperanza, which also ran from 1997 to 1999 and also spanned a film and a soundtrack entitled "Mula Sa Puso ni Esperanza". The TV series had various crossovers with prime time dramas such as Esperanza and the short-lived miniseries Sa Sandaling Kailangan Mo Ako. The show was aired from Mondays to Fridays at 6:30 pm after TV Patrol and also become competition in a rival network GMA Network's soap Ikaw Na Sana. The story depicts on the life of Via and as she gracefully turns 18, she will discover she lives a life full of deceit. She will also discover the truth about the identities of her loved ones and the unstoppable troubles when it comes to love and life itself as she falls in love with her savior Gabriel while she also falls into a love triangle with her persistent longtime childhood friend Michael. Plot Via (Claudine Barretto), the only daughter of Don Fernando (Juan Rodrigo), was raised as his darling princess. On her eighteenth birthday, she found out that her father has promised her hand in marriage to her childhood friend, Michael (Diether Ocampo), and before the birthday party was over, she got kidnapped. She was rescued by a good Samaritan named Gabriel (Rico Yan), whom she fell in love with. Michael, at the latter part of the story, became romantically involved with Via's best friend, Trina (Rica Peralejo). As the story unfolds, Via ended up having to decide between the two men in her life, while learning more about her mother Magda (Jaclyn Jose) and fighting off her evil aunt Selina (Princess Punzalan). In the story, Selina was one of the most influential characters, due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Fernando (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. She possesses intelligence in illegal tactics that made her stronger and she used people in order to manipulate them when a bombing in the departure of Via and her family to start a new life began. Via lived a new identity but came back to her family, and they all faced Selina one last time in dignity and Via restored peace in her family. Cast Main cast * Claudine Barretto as Olivia "Via" Pereira-Maglayon / Ella Peralta - the daughter of Don Fernando and Magdalena Pereira. She is the only heiress to Don Fernando's wealth, a good daughter and is Michael's childhood friend. She falls in love with Gabriel. The main protagonist of the story. * Rico Yan as Gabriel Maglayon - A kindhearted taxi driver who saved Via from the bad guys and later falls in love with Via. He is Leo's brother. He is the main love interest of Via. * Rica Peralejo as Trina - Via's best friend who fell in love with Michael. In the movie, she makes a cameo appearance as a guest in the film's wedding scene of Gabriel and Via. * Diether Ocampo as Michael Miranda - Via's childhood friend who dies after being shot by Bagyo. In the movie version, he is alive and is attending Via and Gabriel's wedding and now lives with Trina. * Patrick Garcia as Warren - Gabriel's adoptive brother, and the son of Corazon and Benjamin and TonTon's older brother. * Paula Peralejo as Jowie Madrigal - She is Via's family friend whom Warren has a secret crush on. * Princess Punzalan as Selina "Terminator" Pereira-Matias - The main villain of the story, she is the cunning half-sister of Don Fernando (Juan Rodrigo). She perpetrated the acid attack which left a scar of Magda's face. She married Ysmael and had a daughter with him named Nicole. She spreads terror on Via and her family. In the end, she was killed by a speeding truck after a duel with Via in an abandoned construction site. As she was dying a bloody death, the flashbacks of her horrible killings she committed were seen including the people on the bus and the death of her husband Ysmael. With her ghastly death, her terror was over. In the movie version, she was killed in a car explosion after Via crashed her car into a store beside the road. Her character was given the moniker terminator because she repeatedly cheated death throughout the TV series. Supporting cast * Jaclyn Jose as Magdalena "Magda" Trinidad-Pereira - the lost mother of Via. She fell in love with Don Fernando and has a scar on her face after surviving an acid attack by Selina. Later she married Don Fernando. * Eric Quizon as Manuel Trinidad - Magda's brother and the serial killer in the TV version. In the movie version, he makes a cameo as a guest in the film's wedding scene of Gabriel and Via. * Juan Rodrigo as Don Fernando Pereira - He is Via's father, his first wife was Criselda and the second wife was Magda. * Rio Locsin as Corazon Rodrigo - She is Warren and TonTon's mother and also Magda's friend. * Ricky Davao as Eduard Rodrigo - Corazon's husband. In the movie version, he makes a cameo as a guest in the film's wedding scene of Gabriel and Via. * Efren Reyes, Jr. as Ysmael Matias - Selina's husband. Gilbert, Nicole, and Jennifer's father. In the TV version, he was killed by Selina when he saved Via and Magda. In the movie, he was killed by Michael. During Selina's death, she remembered how she unmercifully killed him. * Shaina Magdayao as Jennifer Matias - Ysmael's illegitimate daughter with Connie. * Nida Blanca as Carmen Buencamino - Rafael's mother. She survived a gunshot by Selina. *Charito Solis as Agnes Delgado *Charlie Davao as Don Ricardo - the biological father of Gabriel. *Snooky Serna as Criselda Pereira - Don Fernando's wife (TV version) *Eula Valdez as Criselda Pereira (Movie version) played as Selina Matias in 2011 Remake *Anna Larrucea as Nicole Matias - She is Ysmael's daughter and Jennifer's sister. She dies after being shot by Magda's brother Manuel. In the movie she was killed by Abdon. *Jan Marini Alano as Mariel Soriano - She is the maid at Don Fernando's house and was Via's best friend. Later she was raped by Selina's goons and she was also Neal's girlfriend. *Cherrie Pie Picache as Shirley - She was the woman who was hired by Selina. Later she betrayed Selina and escaped, she fell in love with Rafael. In the movie version, she makes a cameo appearance as a guest in the film's wedding scene of Gabriel and Via. *Janice de Belen as Connie - She is Jennifer's mother. *Gardo Versoza as Domingo - He was hired by Selina to pretend as Magda's other man. In the movie version, he makes a cameo appearance as a guest in the film's wedding scene of Gabriel and Via. *Via Veloso as Wendy - a female escort in Gabriel's neighborhood who is lively to her feelings for Gabriel. (TV version) *Andrea del Rosario as Wendy (Movie version) *Maricel Laxa as Atty. Elaine Regalado - a prosecuting lawyer whom Mariel hired to help file a rape case against Selina. Like Mariel, she was also raped by Selina's goons. *Ramil Rodriguez as Atty. Miranda - Michael's father who betrayed Don Fernando by embezzling money. *Eva Darren as Mrs. Miranda - Michael's mother who dislikes Via for Michael. She likes Trina for Michael and becomes her accomplice in achieving her goal in making them an official couple. *Mark Gil as Bagyo - He was the man who saved Selina from the car fire and was killed by the police after he shot Michael. *Ariel Rivera as Rafael Buencamino - He is the son of Carmen. played as Don Fernando Pereira in 2011 Remake *Jay Manalo as Gilbert Matias- He was Ysmael's illegitimate son. Nicole's and Jennifer's half-brother. *Candy Pangilinan as Berta - Carmen's and Rafael's jolly maid. *Rene Pangilinan as Michael's doctor - Michael's doctor after being shot by Bagyo. *Anne Villegas as Matilda "Tindeng" Soriano - Mariel's mother and Magda's friend. *Gerard Pizzaras as Neal - Mariel's love interest. *Arman De Guzman as Gerry *Lawrence David as Lando - the main whom Selina hired to rape Mariel. He is the father of Mariel's first child. *Ena Garcia as Anabelle - One of the children in the syndicate operated by Bagyo. She is the one who took care of Via's daughter. She let Via see her daughter by begging in the church that Via attends. She later escaped with Via's daughter from Selina. *Gina Alajar as Elena - She was hired by Selina to pretend as Via's fake biological mother. *Kaye Abad as Glenda Corpuz - the who Via sat next to during the bus explosion. Everyone thought that she was Via. *Ricardo Cepeda as Abdon - the leader of Selina's henchmen. (TV version) *Carlos Morales as Abdon (Movie version) *Eagle Riggs as Roxee - Gabriel's friend who is part of his "tropa". played Priscilla in 2011 Remake *Stefano Mori as TonTon Rodrigo - Corazon & Edward's son *Ronald Anonuevo as Groomsmen *Ronaldo Valdez as Benjamin - Corazon's former lover and the biological father of Warren. *Lee Robin Salazar as Leo Maglayon - Gabriel's half-brother. *Gino Paul Guzman as Ronald *Erika Fife as Cindy *Lailani Navarro as Winnie *Raymond Bagatsing as Nardo - Connie's ex-boyfriend. Reception Soundtrack The series title was based on the theme song which was sung by Jude Michael composed by Vehnee Saturno as the original acoustic version on television from OctoArts Records in 1997. Roselle Nava sang the movie version in 1999. The song was re-released in 2010 as part of 60 Taon ng Musika at Soap Opera. In 2011, for the remake used a version by Jovit Baldivino. Zsa Zsa Padilla's version from 1987 is used as well often in the series. Cast ;Main *Claudine Barretto as Via Pereira *Rico Yan as Gabriel *Diether Ocampo as Michael *Jaclyn Jose as Magda *Princess Punzalan as Selina *Juan Rodrigo as Don Fernando *Patrick Garcia as Warren ;Supporting *Efren Reyes Jr. as Ysmael *Anna Larrucea as Nicole *Nida Blanca as Carmen *Rio Locsin as Corazon *Eula Valdez as Criselda *Carlos Morales as Abdon *Anne Villegas as Tindeng *Jan Marini Alano as Mariel *Candy Pangilinan as Berta *Ramil Rodriguez as Mr. Miranda *Eva Darren as Mrs. Miranda *Michael "Eagle" Riggs as Roxee *Gerald Pizarras as Neal *Andrea del Rosario as Wendy *Mickey Muñoz as Dr. Muñoz ;Cameo *Ricky Davao as Eduard *Eric Quizon as Manuel *Lee Robin Salazar as Leo *Khryss Adalia *Gardo Versoza as Domingo *Cherry Pie Picache as Shirley *Rica Peralejo as Trina On February 10, 1999, the series was adapted into a film. The movie was also released with the movie version of another hit soap Esperanza (December 25) on the same day. Ratings The series became consistent in its story plot so it was well received by the public. Its pilot episode was 37.9%, the highest rating was 56.5%, while the average was 45.2%. Remake After the success of the remake of Mara Clara during the first quarter of the year, ABS-CBN announced that a remake of Mula Sa Puso is on works. Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:1997 Philippine television series debuts Category:1999 Philippine television series endings Category:1999 films Category:Philippine romantic drama films Category:ABS-CBN telenovelas Category:Star Cinema films Category:1997 telenovelas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year